Un Pas Après l'Autre
by Anna Taure
Summary: Pour bifurquer d'une histoire à une autre, il suffit parfois d'un mot prononcé à la place d'un autre. Par exemple : quand les excuses préparées par le capitaine Needa ne sont pas acceptées...
1. Premier Pas

Il y a un bout de temps déjà, j'avais pensé à écrire quelques U.A. dans la galaxie Star Wars, mais jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas trouvé le temps, ni l'inspiration. Alors voilà le premier volet. S'il vous convient, j'en sortirai d'autre, sinon les brouillons resteront au fond du tiroir :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Déclaration de non-propriété : l'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas (sinon les épisodes I et II ne ressembleraient pas à ce qu'ils sont) et je ne retire aucun profit à jouer avec, excepté les retours et commentaires de mes aimables lecteurs.

* * *

**Premier pas : officier de la République**

Quatre ans seulement qu'il avait quitté l'académie, et déjà capitaine de corvette. Lorth Needa aurait dû être fier de sa réussite. Avoir dirigé la défense de Chandrila aux côtés de la sénatrice de ce monde, l'infatigable Mon Mothma, était un fait d'armes de choix. Être assigné au Groupe d'Attaque 5 de la flotte de Coruscant constituait également une reconnaissance explicite de ses talents.

Oui, il aurait dû être fier.

Il le serait vraiment quand il aurait réussi à tirer son vaisseau du chaos infernal qu'était alors la proche banlieue spatiale de Coruscant. Les forces séparatistes, menées par le général Grievous, avaient lancé une attaque aussi rapide que massive sur la planète-capitale, et les forces de défense avaient plus que leur part de pain sur la planche pour tenter de les repousser. Naturellement, le commandant de l'Intégrité avait été tué dans une escarmouche quelques semaines plus tôt, laissant les rênes du vaisseau à son second.

- Commandant ? Le chef d'escadron me signale que la Main Invisible de Grievous a été isolée du reste de son groupe.

- Parfait, nous pouvons passer à l'attaque. Signalez aux chasseurs de dégager la zone et de se reporter sur d'autres unités. Inutile de faire des dommages collatéraux sur nos propres hommes. _Vu qu'on a perdu le tiers de nos chasseurs, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter._

# #

Quelques heures plus tard, ce qui restait de la Main Invisible avait... disons, atterri sur un des astroports de Coruscant, sans même se disloquer complètement. Needa en était vraiment impressionné. Anakin Skywalker méritait bien tous les superlatifs qu'on lui attribuait, et même plus.

- Monsieur ? La Main Invisible est sécurisée. Les passagers sont tous en vie, signala le responsable des communications, Evran M'kae, qui n'avait pas quitté Needa d'un pouce depuis leur première année à l'académie.

- La première bonne nouvelle de la journée, soupira le jeune commandant.

Il allait s'effondrer à un moment ou un autre, mais avant cela, il fallait faire acheminer les blessés à la frégate médicale la plus proche et procéder au bilan des réparations à opérer sur le vaisseau. Inutile d'être un expert pour savoir que la liste serait très longue et que l'Intégrité ne quitterait pas les hangars avant des semaines, sinon des mois.

# #

Encore plusieurs heures après la fin des combats, Lorth Needa était affalé contre un des murs de son domicile, complètement épuisé et passablement éméché, par la même occasion. Le petit appartement qu'il occupait dans l'un des complexes d'immeubles de la capitale n'avait pas trop souffert, exception faite de quelques fenêtres à remplacer. L'officier s'était contenté de balayer les morceaux de verre. La paperasse et les travaux, demain ! Assis en face de lui, un verre à la main, son ancien élève à l'académie, Firmus Piett, l'observait avec un rien d'inquiétude.

- Tu sais qu'il y aura toute une cérémonie avec les sénateurs et le reste demain après-midi, oui ? s'enquit l'enseigne Piett.

- Oui oui, ne... te bile pas pour ça... J'aurai récupéré...

Il contempla pensivement le fond de son propre verre._ 'fin j'espère._

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais reçu les compliments de Maître Yoda lui-même, poursuivit Piett. Félicitations. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un officier fraîchement arrivé reçoit un message du chef du conseil Jedi en personne.

Needa balaya la remarque d'un revers de main.

- Veux pas t'faire de peine... mais l'ordre Jedi est un poil aux pâqu'rettes, en c'moment... Ils ont jamais autant perdu de chevaliers que depuis l'début de la guerre...

A la surprise de Piett, il se redressa soudain, toute trace d'ébriété semblant l'avoir quitté.

- Et vu ce que le Chancelier pense de l'ordre Jedi, je trouve que ces morts en cascade arrangent drôlement bien son affaire. D'ici peu de temps, il n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de laisser l'armée de la République à des généraux "indépendants".

Needa était connu pour son amour des théories fumeuses, et il en avait inventé plus d'une pour amuser ses voisins de réfectoire. Quand Piett se hasarda à en faire la remarque :

- En effet, répondit le capitaine. Et j'espère bien que ce ne sera pas la première fois que j'aurai raison.

# #

La foule massée autour du Sénat hurlait d'enthousiasme. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche montra au capitaine Needa ses subordonnés qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles, pas mécontents de voir leurs mérites reconnus, pour une fois. Un coup d'œil à droite, vers le groupe des sénateurs, découvrit Mon Mothma et Bail Organa qui discutaient avec animation. La conversation prit fin quand le Chancelier descendit les marches pour passer en revue les équipages survivants. La sénatrice aperçut le commandant qui l'observait, et envoya un clin d'œil à son ancien équipier, avant de reprendre tout son sérieux.

Derrière Palpatine marchaient les deux Jedi qui avaient remporté la mise - une fois de plus : Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker. Certains clones les avaient surnommés les Frères Siamois, et il était vrai qu'on voyait rarement (sinon jamais) l'un sans l'autre. Tandis que Palpatine félicitait les soldats (et il parvenait à rendre chaleureuses mêmes les formules les plus éculées), Skywalker discutait de façon plus personnelle avec les différents officiers.

- Vous avez fait un joli score sur la Main Invisible, dit-il ainsi à Needa. Je crois que Grievous va se souvenir de vos "dix minutes" pendant longtemps.

- Ah... Merci, mais les droits d'auteur lui appartiennent, commandant.

Skywalker laissa échapper un rire sec.

- Et... pendant le siège de Chandrila, c'était pas mal non plus. Bonne improvisation. Les Séparatistes ont dû adorer.

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais vanter les mérites de l'improvisation.

Le chevalier eut un sourire en coin.

- J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de travailler plus souvent avec vous capitaine. Avec vous et votre équipage. Vous avez tous bien mérité de la République.

Le garde-à-vous des hommes devint encore plus impeccable, si c'était possible.

# #

Six semaines après la bataille, la théorie fumeuse était devenue une réalité. Et Needa se retrouva de nouveau en pleine conversation avec une bouteille de... quelque chose de fort. Presque tous les officiers Jedi avec lesquels il avait servi avaient été abattus par leurs propres troupes, et le Chancelier... pardon, l'Empereur Palpatine avait fait un discours les déclarant traîtres à l'Empire et enjoignant à tout bon citoyen d'aider le gouvernement à mettre un terme définitif au "règne" des chevaliers.

Si le jeune commandant était honnête avec lui-même (et malheureusement pour sa santé mentale, il l'était), il aurait dit que c'était plutôt l'ordre Jedi qui s'était trouvé victime d'un complot. Qu'une ou deux unités se révoltent contre leurs généraux, cela pouvait arriver. Que _l'ensemble_ des troupes se mutine en même temps à travers toute la galaxie et abatte les meilleurs guerriers de l'ordre, c'était un peu énorme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un seul homme pouvait faire contre cela ? De surcroît, un nouvel édit venait de paraître, sommant les militaires de prêter serment à l'Empire sous peine de... purge. Autrement dit, de licenciement dans le meilleur des cas, et d'exécution sommaire dans le pire.

Needa ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son travail, et il voulait rester en vie. Assez longtemps pour ne pas mourir à son poste, si possible.

Il prêta serment avec le reste du Groupe de Défense de Coruscant, dont Piett et Maximilian Veers. C'était un serment à _l'Empire_, pas à l'empereur. Un serment aux citoyens, comme avant. Ça lui allait... tant qu'il regardait droit devant lui et ne croisait pas les yeux de la sénatrice de Chandrila. Il ne voulait y voir ni la colère ni encore moins la déception.

_Croyez bien que je le regrette, mais nous ne pouvons pas toujours suivre le même chemin. Là où vous allez, je ne suis pas encore prêt à marcher. _

# #

Moins de trois semaines après la prestation de serment, les sénateurs signataires de la pétition des Deux Mille étaient la cible d'une arrestation de masse. Bail Organa y échappa parce qu'il résidait sur Alderaan avec sa femme et sa fille nouvelle-née au moment de la purge. Mon Mothma parce qu'elle et ses gardes du corps visaient mieux que les soldats impériaux... Le général Bel Iblis, représentant de Corellia, avait lui aussi pris la fuite.

Toute opposition efficace à l'Empereur avait quitté la capitale.


	2. Deuxième pas

**Deuxième pas : en transition**

Vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin des Guerres Cloniques. Le conflit contre les Séparatistes semblait ne s'être éteint que pour laisser place à une autre guerre civile.

A l'origine, il ne s'agissait que d'un mouvement politique anti-impérial prônant le retour à la République et à la démocratie telles qu'elles avaient été définies lors de la dernière grande réforme de l'État, environ un millénaire plus tôt. Tous les sénateurs supportant cette notion avaient été déclarés hors-la-loi, et nombre d'entre eux avaient été "purgés" aussi rudement que les rares militaires qui n'avaient pas prêté serment à l'Empire.

La répression ainsi menée avait amené la réaction inverse de celle que désirait Palpatine. D'autres personnes avaient commencé à se dire que si on traitait si mal ces politiciens, c'était peut-être parce que leurs revendications contenaient une certaine part de vérité. La fusion s'était progressivement opérée entre les sénateurs pro-République et les petites cellules de guérilla héritées des Séparatistes qui harcelaient encore les troupes impériales. A présent, la fameuse Alliance Rebelle était un ensemble d'unités mobiles dirigées par une seule personne, l'ancienne sénatrice de Chandrila, Mon Mothma. La prime sur la tête de cette femme était la plus élevée de toute la galaxie. Même le général renégat Bel Iblis n'aurait pas autant rapporté qu'elle.

# #

Pendant toutes ces années, Needa avait dû négocier, réprimer des soulèvements, convaincre des gouverneurs planétaires de rejoindre l'Empire, de laisser construire une base sur leur territoire... Il avait été trop occupé même pour trouver le temps de noyer ses problèmes dans un verre... ou pour passer plus de temps avec sa famille (se marier et avoir un enfant n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée que ça, d'ailleurs). Il tentait d'oublier le fait qu'il opérait toujours comme second d'un autre capitaine, qu'on ne lui avait plus confié d'autre commandement après Coruscant. Et par le Créateur, il ignorait pourquoi.

A présent il avait rejoint le groupe du nouveau vaisseau-amiral, l'Executor. Le gigantesque engin servait de quartier général au seigneur Vador quand l'empereur ne l'envoyait pas en mission d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie. L'équipe à bord était extrêmement compétente. Étant donné ce que Vador faisait aux incapables, il valait mieux pour les officiers, pilotes et techniciens qu'ils donnent leur meilleur d'eux-mêmes... ou qu'ils se fassent tuer en mission plutôt que de rentrer bredouilles.

# #

Le nouvel amiral en charge de cette flotte particulière, Kendal Ozzel, semblait avoir pris Needa en amitié. En tout cas, il paraissait lui faire confiance et l'avait intégré à son staff technique, où le capitaine avait retrouvé Firmus Piett. A sa surprise, Max Veers faisait lui aussi partie de l'équipage immense de l'Executor. La réunion du trio rendait les conditions de travail un peu plus supportables.

Bien sûr, la confiance d'Ozzel était flatteuse, du moins au premier abord, mais sur le long terme, elle s'avérait plutôt un redoutable boulet. Grâce à Piett, Needa savait que Vador appréciait fort peu l'amiral, et guettait une occasion de s'en débarrasser. Cette attitude n'était pas totalement infondée ; Ozzel avait gagné ses galons plus par ses relations que par ses talents de stratège, et Needa avait entendu pas mal d'histoires peu reluisantes sur le comportement d'Ozzel pendant les Guerres Cloniques. Sur un plan plus personnel, Needa détestait le comportement de son supérieur avec certains éléments des équipages. Les techniciens étaient traités avec mépris, les rares femmes encore présentes dans le service devaient avoir une volonté de fer pour ne pas démissionner. Récemment, deux des médics les plus compétentes de l'Executor, Nashar Neferu et Stefia Koronev, s'étaient volatilisées pendant une escale technique. _Autant de gagné pour l'Alliance Rebelle..._

Et maintenant, Ozzel supportait activement une nouvelle directive, la création des officiers politiques.

- La plus belle connerie que j'aie jamais vue, décréta le général Veers lors d'une petite réunion informelle avec ses deux compères Piett et Needa. Installer quelqu'un sur un navire pour "remettre le commandant à sa place" s'il déraille, mais qui a pondu une aberration pareille ?

- Je croyais que les officiers en second étaient là pour ça, remarqua Piett.

- Pour le volet militaire, pointa Needa. Ces politiques sont là pour faire respecter l'esprit de l'Empire, si tu peux croire ça. En gros, si ton commandant prend une décision qui leur paraît non conforme au bourrage de cr... à la ligne officielle du parti, ils ont le droit de l'envoyer aux arrêts, ou de l'abattre.

- Impossible de faire confiance à qui que ce soit à bord, dans ces conditions, se désola Piett.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'amusa Veers, faisant allusion à l'innocente passion de son ami, je doute que les arbres miniatures rentrent dans leurs critères d'anti-impérialisme.

- Va savoir...

Des trois, on pouvait dire que Veers était l'optimiste raisonnable, Piett le pessimiste aggravé, et Needa le réaliste prudent. Sans surprise, les deux derniers cités étaient perpétuellement à cran, alors que Veers prenait assez les choses du bon côté.

- Qu'en est-il d'une reddition ? musa Needa. C'est totalement contraire à la propagande, mais d'un point de vue tactique, parfois on n'a pas le choix.

Veers haussa un sourcil.

- Où est le problème ? D'habitude, c'est toi qui demandes à l'adversaire de se rendre. Hein, Mr Dix Minutes ?

- Oh, la ferme, Max... J'entendrai donc parler de cette histoire jusqu'à ma mort ?

Les deux autres officiers ricanèrent. Leur collègue et ami était effectivement bien parti pour ça. Son ultimatum au général Grievous était devenue l'une des histoires favorites de l'académie.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit Piett, j'ai entendu dire que Ozzel allait t'assigner un commandement.

- Lequel ?

- Il a mentionné le Vengeur. Ferdas est mort il y a deux semaines, et le Bureau ne lui a toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant. Si j'étais toi, je refuserais le poste.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Needa.

- Ce croiseur a la poisse. Il a perdu plus de commandants depuis son lancement que n'importe quelle autre unité de la Flotte. Huit capitaines en deux ans, si tu peux imaginer ça, expliqua Piett avec une grimace.

- Jusqu'ici, j'ai eu de la chance, le contredit le capitaine. Pourquoi cela ne durerait-il pas ?

- Ah, parce que tu appelles la fois où ce saboteur est monté à bord, que tu l'as pincé et que tu as passé un mois à l'hôpital, de la chance, peut-être ?

- Je suis toujours vivant, non ?

- Nous aimerions que ça continue.

# #

Piett aurait dû parier quelques crédits, se dit Needa quelques jours plus tard. Il sortait tout juste du bureau d'Ozzel, sa nomination comme capitaine du Vengeur en poche. En dépit de la mauvaise réputation du croiseur, Needa ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin, il récupérait un commandement. Même si les capitaines avaient beaucoup perdu en indépendance depuis la fin de la République, même s'il aurait certainement un "politique" dans son entourage, il envisageait l'avenir avec plus de confiance que d'ordinaire.

Son enthousiasme fut douché d'entrée quand il rencontra son nouvel équipage. La plupart des officiers et des techniciens afficha une neutralité polie. Les hommes étaient curieux de voir comment agirait le commandant, et ensuite ils aviseraient en conséquence. Needa songea que cela aurait pu être pire. En revanche, l'accueil que lui réserva son second, le capitaine Roneri, fut carrément hostile. L'homme était plus âgé que son nouveau patron, et se rebellait intérieurement à l'idée d'obéir à un officier aussi jeune.

_Je vois... On s'attendait à récupérer le poste, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est jamais agréable de voir une promotion vous passer sous le nez, j'en conviens._

Par bonheur, les deux hommes réussirent à maintenir une façade courtoise mais en secret, chacun des deux rêva très vite d'étrangler l'autre. Needa se garda bien de mentionner ce point quand il envoya un message à sa femme pour lui apprendre sa promotion. La réponse lui parvint avec deux semaines de retard et son ton plutôt aigre ne le surprit pas. Son épouse s'inquiétait plus du temps qu'il passerait loin de Coruscant que des possibilités ouvertes par ce nouveau poste. Bah ! Cela faisait longtemps que le capitaine avait renoncé à prétendre que tout marchait bien à la maison. Pas assez de permissions, des caractères trop dissemblables, une opposition constante sur l'éducation de leur fils... et le fait que pour Needa, « chez lui » était le pont de son navire, et pas son domicile dans la capitale. Encore quelques années comme ça, et le capitaine se retrouverait de nouveau célibataire, sans l'ombre d'un doute, après que sa femme ait déposé une procédure de divorce. Et cela ne le dérangeait même plus.


	3. Troisième Pas

Et voilà le moment où, comme dirait Pratchett, le temps prend l'autre jambe de son pantalon...

Si le capitaine avait eu quelques minutes de plus pour faire son exposé sur le Faucon Millenium...

* * *

**Troisième pas : officier de l'Empire**

Encore trois ans avaient passé depuis que Needa avait pris le commandement du Vengeur. Il avait participé à plus de campagnes durant ce laps de temps que pendant le reste de sa carrière. Ozzel envoyait souvent le croiseur loin de son escadron à la recherche de bases rebelles, mais ces missions étaient rarement fructueuses. La galaxie était immense, après tout, et l'adversaire ne construisait pas souvent de véritable complexe, se contenant de se fondre dans la population quand c'était possible, ou d'occuper des structures déjà existantes.

Needa se portait de plus en plus souvent volontaire pour ces vols longue durée. L'Empire qu'il avait juré de servir n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec ce que le capitaine avait espéré autrefois. Comment pouvait-on justifier de transformer une planète entière en champ d'astéroïdes parce qu'une partie de sa classe dirigeante avait trahi ? Fusiller les traîtres, comme d'habitude, ça, c'était une réponse appropriée. Une réunion d'état-major avait eu lieu sur l'Executor le lendemain du carnage, et ce jour-là, le capitaine avait eu bien du mal à se mettre au garde-à-vous et à marcher droit, vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait avalée la veille pour tenter d'encaisser le choc. Les engagés en provenance d'Alderaan ne manquaient pas dans la Flotte. Combien allaient se pendre ? Combien allaient déserter ? Au final, cinq techniciens avaient quitté le Vengeur, et quatre autre personnes s'étaient suicidées. Mais ça, impossible de le mentionner dans le courrier officiel, n'est-ce pas ?

# #

A présent le Vengeur se trouvait en hyperespace au milieu de son escadron d'attache, filant vers une planète de la Bordure nommée Hoth. Ironiquement, elle était si éloignée de son soleil qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un glaçon géant. Cependant son atmosphère demeurait respirable pour des humains, et l'Alliance pouvait très bien y avoir installé une base. Dans le pire des cas, on délogerait quelques contrebandiers auxquels on flanquerait un bon coup de pied aux fesses avant de les laisser repartir. Vador ne se souciait guère de ces gens, sauf quand ils pouvaient lui apporter des informations. En revanche, si pour son malheur un trafiquant d'esclaves se faisait alpaguer par le Sith, il n'avait aucune pitié à attendre. Personne ne savait d'où venait cette aversion de Vador pour les esclavagistes, et les officiers supérieurs avaient tendance à mépriser ce « sentimentalisme d'arrière-garde », mais naturellement, jamais à portée d'oreille... ou de senseur auditif du seigneur noir.

- Capitaine ? Signal de l'Executor, nous sortons de l'hyperespace.

Needa jeta un œil à son chronomètre et haussa un sourcil.

- On aurait dû sortir beaucoup plus tôt, remarqua-t-il. S'ils ont un système de détection en bas, ils vont nous avoir repérés.

Le canal de communication crachota et la voix de Seron Klotz, le responsable de la comm sur l'Executor, résonna sur le pont du Vengeur.

- Capitaine Needa ? ComScan a détecté un champ de force protégeant la planète principale du système Hoth. Les rebelles sont là, mais tout bombardement depuis l'espace est impossible. Il va falloir lancer les troupes pour un assaut à terre. Votre rôle sera d'intercepter les transports qui tenteront de quitter la planète. Ordres du seigneur Vador.

- Et qu'en dit l'amiral Ozzel ?

- Euh... L'amiral Ozzel... n'est plus en fonction, monsieur. Le capitaine Piett le remplace.

Quelqu'un siffla dans le dos du capitaine. Nemet, très certainement.

- Bien reçu. Transmettez mes félicitations à notre nouvel amiral. Il l'a bien mérité. Vengeur, terminé. _Bien joué, petit cornichon. Je te souhaite bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin._

- Préparez les canons et mettez les pilotes en alertes, ordonna Needa. Nous devons nous attendre à une tentative de passage en force de la part des rebelles.

- Bien commandant.

# #

La journée aurait été parfaite, se dit le capitaine, si parmi les rapports il n'y avait pas eu un appel pour ramener le général Veers à bord de l'Executor, grièvement blessé. Cela inquiétait plus Needa que les quelques transports rebelles qui avaient réussi à prendre le large. _Autant de gagné pour vous, mes gaillards, on se retrouvera une autre fois. _

A présent il se trouvait en tête dans la course pour attraper un petit cargo YT3000, lourdement modifié, qui filait à toute vitesse à travers le système. Vador voulait ce vaisseau, et en un seul morceau, merci bien. Needa songea que vu l'état de délabrement de cette pauvre chose, la mission allait être plus difficile que prévu.

- Commandant ? Un champ d'astéroïdes en vue. Le cargo se dirige droit dessus.

- Dites aux techniciens de forcer un peu les réacteurs. Si cet appareil arrive à traverser, il passera en hyperespace de l'autre côté. Je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi il ne l'a pas déjà fait...

# #

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, le bilan des courses était d'un croiseur perdu corps et bien, plusieurs chasseurs TIE détruits, le Vengeur sérieusement endommagé et un cargo pirate disparu. Needa avait supposé que le petit appareil avait été détruit, mais Vador ne partageait pas cet avis. Une communication de Piett avait appris à son vieux camarade que le seigneur noir avait fait appeler des chasseurs de prime pour activer la traque, au grand dégoût de l'amiral. Néanmoins, le Vengeur devait continuer ses recherches. Si la chance était vraiment avec eux, ils ne seraient même pas désintégrés par un astéroïde de passage.

# #

Dix heures plus tard, le capitaine avait d'autres banthas à fouetter que ces foutus cailloux dérivants. Le Faucon avait refait surface, immédiatement pris en chasse par le croiseur, mais...

- L'appareil a disparu du radar, capitaine ! annonça un des contrôleurs, clairement incrédule.

- Impossible ! Aucun engin de cette taille ne porte de dispositif de camouflage ! s'étouffa Needa. Il a dû repasser en vitesse-lumière dès qu'il nous a dépassés. _Foutus trompe-la-mort !_

Il réfléchit un instant, mais fut interrompu par un opérateur des communications.

- Monsieur ? Le seigneur Vador demande un rapport sur la poursuite.

_Ben tiens... C'est mon imagination, ou j'ai déjà du mal à respirer ?_

L'opérateur vit son commandant glisser un doigt sous son col pour le desserrer. Needa fronça les sourcils, puis son expression s'éclaira un peu et il se tourna vers le navigateur le plus proche.

- Où sommes-nous, exactement ?

- Système d'Anoat, commandant.

- Hmm... Pas grand-chose par ici, marmonna Needa en tapotant le bord de la console de son navigateur. Quel est le système... disons civilisé le plus proche ?

Quelques cliquetis de touches...

- Il y a le système de Bespin. Environ à huit jours d'ici en hyperspatial pour nos croiseurs, et tout juste deux mois en vitesse sub-luminique maximale, capitaine. Il y a une mine de tibbana exploitée là-bas. Si on peut appeler "mine" un gros nuage de gaz rare progressivement siphonné par des vaisseaux transporteurs, s'amusa l'homme en tapotant son écran. Et... ah, administration indépendante.

_Ouais, contrebande à tous les étages, quoi._

- En somme, l'endroit idéal pour faire profil bas et réparer leur cargo. Parfait. Bon travail. Monsieur M'kae, prévenez l'Executor que je viens faire mon rapport de poursuite. Dites à une navette de se préparer à décoller.

Needa tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le hangar d'envol. Navigateur et officier de comm échangèrent un regard, puis le navigateur ôta sa casquette et toucha le métal de sa console en croisant les doigts.

# #

Le pont principal était encore encombré de quelques chasseurs de primes, nota Needa en arrivant au centre de commande, mais le traqueur personnel de Jabba avait déjà vidé les lieux.

_Tant mieux. Ces gens-là me dégoûtent._

En arrivant en vue de ses supérieurs, il souffla lentement. Il avait le droit d'avoir peur, mais il devait y faire face, la laisser passer. Doucement.

Piett fut le premier à remarquer son arrivée.

- Capitaine.

Il avait l'air... anxieux, au mieux. Needa le salua.

- Amiral, je viens au rapport.

La forme noire de Vador apparut soudain derrière l'amiral et Needa s'inclina légèrement, tâchant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il _allait_ y passer. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était épargner le même sort à son équipage.

- Nous vous écoutons, capitaine.

Needa entama son rapport d'une voix aussi neutre que possible. Quand il arriva au point où le Faucon avait disparu des écrans, Vador l'interrompit.

- Qui était la personne responsable du radar, capitaine ?

- C'est moi, mon seigneur. Je suis directement responsable de tout ce qui se passe sur la passerelle, et je prendrai sur moi les mesures que vous jugerez nécessaires d'appliquer.

Derrière Vador, les contrôleurs échangeaient des regards surpris. C'était bien la première fois depuis... quelques années qu'un officier supérieur n'essayait pas de se défausser de la responsabilité d'un échec sur l'un de ses subordonnés. Vador hocha lentement la tête.

- Vous savez ce qui vous attend, n'est-ce pas ?

Le malchanceux officier hocha la tête.

- Votre dévouement pour votre équipage est remarquable, capitaine. D'autant plus remarquable qu'il est rare.

Encore une pause, pendant laquelle Vador parut soupeser le pour et le contre d'une décision.

- Fort bien. Avez-vous des indices concernant la direction prise par le cargo ?

Needa entendit un hoquet de surprise derrière le seigneur noir, et aperçut l'expression ahurie d'un des opérateurs. Il résuma aussi rapidement que possible ce qu'il avait trouvé avec ses hommes, avant que Vador ne changeât d'avis et ne l'exécutât pour de bon.

# #

- ... néanmoins, nous avons pu établir une route probable pour ce vaisseau, mon seigneur, conclut Needa, qui reprenait confiance au fur et à mesure que le temps passait sans la moindre pression sur sa gorge. L'appareil a été endommagé lors de la traversée du champ d'astéroïdes et a besoin de réparations, donc de se poser dans un système qui le permettra. Le plus proche est celui de Bespin. C'est assez loin de tout, mais néanmoins bien équipé. En admettant qu'ils utilisent leur hyperpropulsion, il leur faudra une dizaine de jours pour y parvenir, et seulement une semaine pour notre flotte.

Vador inclina légèrement la tête, réfléchissant à cette éventualité. Il avait apparemment oublié toute idée de tordre le cou à son subordonné.

Un voyant s'alluma sur la console des transmissions.

- Communication en provenance du _Slave I_, mon seigneur, signala le technicien.

- Ouvrez le canal, ordonna le seigneur noir.

La voix du chasseur de primes Boba Fett, déformée par son inséparable casque, leur transmit des nouvelles tout à fait passionnantes – surtout pour ceux dont la carrière et possiblement la vie se trouvaient encore dans la balance.

- J'ai le _Faucon_ en visuel, annonça Fett avec une nette satisfaction. Il s'était arrimé dans un angle mort des scanneurs. Maintenant, il a rallumé ses moteurs et a redécollé.

- Quelle route ? demanda Vador.

- S'il continue sur ce cap, Bespin. Pour l'instant, ils ne passent pas en luminique, alors je vais me contenter de les suivre.

Needa se raidit pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le pont. Il n'allait _peut-être_ pas y passer, finalement.

- Capitaine ?

La voix mécanique de Vador interrompit les pensées quelque peu chaotiques de l'officier.

- Monseigneur ?

- Retournez à bord du Vengeur et mettez le cap sur Bespin à vitesse maximum. Je veux que vos hommes sécurisent l'exploitation afin que nous puissions accueillir au mieux le capitaine Solo et ses passagers. Le reste de la flotte vous suivra d'ici une journée standard.

- A vos ordres.

Là encore, il lui fut difficile de maîtriser son pas et de regagner le hangar d'envol sans se mettre à courir. Pour se calmer, Needa effectua quelques calculs. Il n'était pas question d'aborder directement la cité minière. Laisser le croiseur bien visible en orbite en guise de carte de visite, oui, ça c'était une bonne idée. Cela donnerait à réfléchir à l'administrateur de la colonie. Si cette personne n'était pas trop bornée, Needa n'aurait pas besoin de recourir à la violence pour obtenir une "bienveillante coopération". Contrairement à la croyance populaire parmi ses hommes, il avait horreur des dégâts collatéraux. Mais sa fameuse menace de réduire en cendres le vaisseau-amiral du général Grievous durant les Guerres Cloniques le poursuivait encore.

# #

Son personnel fut extrêmement surpris de le voir revenir, plus encore de le voir revenir vivant. Needa remarqua en passant quelques sourires vite dissimulés. Seul l'opérateur des communications, M'kae, se permit de manifester sa joie de façon plus évidente. Il servait sous les ordres du capitaine depuis près d'un quart de siècle, aussi Needa laissa-t-il passer ce petit manquement à la discipline.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le commandant en second garda un visage fermé. Needa résista à la tentation de lui rire au nez.

_Si même Vador ne peut pas le débarrasser de moi, je me demande qui le fera..._

Un message assez formel de l'amiral Piett l'attendait sur son terminal, se bornant à réitérer les consignes données par Vador. Garder une trace écrite des ordres du seigneur noir pouvait éventuellement vous sauver la vie, après tout. Une ligne avait été rajoutée en bas de page, qui arracha enfin un début de sourire à l'officier : "Content que tu sois toujours parmi nous."

# #

Le Vengeur émergea de l'hyperespace au-dessus de Bespin environ huit jours après avoir quitté le reste de la flottille de l'Executor. La planète présentait l'aspect d'une grosse boule cotonneuse mesurant deux ou trois fois le diamètre de Coruscant, sans la moindre surface solide. L'emplacement de la colonie minière clignotait en bleu sur l'écran du contrôleur radar. Elle paraissait minuscule à l'échelle du monde qui l'abritait, mais d'après les relevés, c'était une structure gigantesque capable d'héberger plusieurs milliers de personnes en autarcie presque complète. Le droïde sonde envoyé par le croiseur n'avait repéré aucune défense antiaérienne, mais le capitaine préféra d'abord contacter la colonie par radio avant d'envoyer une navette. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Après quelques instants de statique crachotante, le Vengeur parvint enfin à établir la communication avec la cité flottante.

Le contrôleur qui les capta était au bord de la panique quand Needa lui ordonna de transférer l'appel vers son administrateur.

- Lando Calrissian à votre service, messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda une voix aimable.

_Excellent comédien_, jugea le capitaine. Aucun indep' ne serait réellement aussi heureux de voir l'Empire débarquer devant sa porte.

- Ici le Vengeur, répondit le capitaine. Inspection de votre colonie.

- Tous nos papiers sont en règle, objecta le nommé Calrissian, une note de surprise dans la voix.

- Il ne s'agit pas de vos certificats d'exploitation qui sont, je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, parfaitement conformes...

_Et parfaitement faux, par la même occasion._

Petit soupir de soulagement de Calrissian.

- D'après nos sources, un cargo pirate aurait atterri dans votre station, ou se préparerait à le faire, et nous souhaiterions l'intercepter avant qu'il n'ait pu vous causer d'ennuis.

- Personne ne s'est présenté à l'appontage depuis le départ de la navette technique il y a cinq semaines, indiqua l'administrateur.

Quelques techniciens de la passerelle haussèrent les sourcils ou eurent un petit geste de compassion. Cinq semaines sans voir un seul appareil ! Les gens devaient vraiment se sentir coupés de tout dans cette cité. Needa réfléchit rapidement. Il serait facile de vérifier les livres de l'astroport, et le capitaine n'aurait aucun mal à déterminer s'ils avaient été truqués ou non. Les bricolages informatiques, après tout, c'était sa spécialité.

- Fort bien. Vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que nous restions en orbite pour surveiller vos prochains visiteurs ? Si cela peut vous aider, l'engin que nous recherchons est un cargo YT 3000 modifié.

Le capitaine entendit son interlocuteur réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Donc Lando Calrissian connaissait le cargo en question, ou bien il en possédait un parmi les transporteurs de la colonie.

- Non, non... Bien sûr que non... aucun inconvénient... bafouilla l'homme, soudain embarrassé.

- Excellent ! déclara le capitaine avec un sourire en coin. Nous tenons vraiment à arraisonner cet appareil et ses passagers. Le Vengeur restera en orbite basse jusqu'à l'arrivée du reste de la flotte. Pour procéder aux arrestations sans vous déranger ni vous mettre inutilement en danger, un bataillon va être amené sur la cité. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, bien entendu.

- Bien sûr que non.

L'équipage pouvait pratiquement entendre Calrissian grincer des dents tandis qu'il répondait.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, plusieurs navettes quittèrent les hangars du croiseur avec le bataillon promis à leur bord. Needa s'était joint à eux, autant par souci de sa responsabilité que par curiosité. Avant d'intégrer la Flotte de l'Ancienne République (oh, que cela remontait à longtemps... presque une autre vie, en fait.), il n'avait jamais quitté les rues encombrées et les immeubles enchevêtrés de Coruscant. Sa carrière l'avait entraîné aux quatre coins de la galaxie, mais il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir une colonie minière sur une géante gazeuse. Travailler pour Vador avait - parfois - quelques avantages.

# #

La Flotte manquait tout à la fois de non-humains, de femmes, et d'humains dits de couleur. La cité minière de Bespin palliait ce manque, presque à vous en faire tourner la tête. Au moins cinq espèces de non-humains étaient représentées dans la ville, sans compter les innombrables droïdes de maintenance ; un bon tiers du personnel était féminin ; et l'administrateur Calrissian présentait un teint sombre que le capitaine n'avait plus vu depuis le collège. Non que cela posât problème ; Needa était considéré comme relativement libéral dans ses méthodes de recrutement, et l'équipe technique et médicale du Vengeur comptait plus de femmes que toute autre unité de la Flotte.

En revanche, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'élégance extravagante déployée par Calrissian pour recevoir ses "invités".

_Mince_, songea Needa, _la dernière fois que j'ai vu autant de soie sur une seule personne, c'était pour la robe de mariée de ma sœur aînée._ Environ vingt-deux ans auparavant... _Je ne me doutais pas que le commerce du gaz payait si bien. Je me demande ce que cet homme fait comme extras pour gagner autant d'argent._

Après les civilités d'usage, les deux hommes abordèrent le vif du sujet.

- Combien de temps vos troupes sont-elles censées rester ici ? Le temps de capturer ces... pirates, je suppose ?

- Ce point précis, malheureusement, n'est pas de mon ressort. Je négocie uniquement les conditions d'installation de mes soldats, jusqu'à l'arrestation. La suite n'est pas entre mes mains.

- Votre supérieur - qui a je l'espère "la suite entre ses mains" - aurait pu se déplacer lui-même au lieu d'envoyer un sous-fifre, gronda l'administrateur.

Needa se rapprocha de Calrissian et avant que l'autre n'eût le temps de réagir, saisit le cordon qui maintenait la cape de l'administrateur en un jeté négligent quoique soigné, et tira un coup sec. Le nœud du cordon se resserra brusquement autour du cou de Calrissian.

- Mon supérieur est un grand amateur de ce genre d'amusement, siffla le capitaine. Il adore négocier avec des gens qui refusent toute condition, pour ensuite mieux leur tordre le cou. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?

Calrissian hocha la tête tout en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler davantage.

- Vous avez tout intérêt à marchander tout ce que vous pouvez avec moi pendant que vous en avez le temps. Je doute que vous en ayez encore l'occasion par la suite...

# #

Quarante-et-un jours plus tard...

Le Vengeur avait quitté son orbite autour de Bespin pour regagner l'escadron de Vador. Le vaisseau avait vraiment souffert de son passage dans le champ d'astéroïdes au large de Hoth, et Needa ordonna un audit rapide sur l'état du bâtiment. Une fois les résultats reçus, il se hâta d'aller faire son rapport à l'amiral Piett.

- Le Vengeur est à peu près opérationnel, expliqua le capitaine à son supérieur, mais il faudra le renvoyer aux chantiers de réparation le plus vite possible : le blindage des ponts inférieurs a été sérieusement endommagé et nous n'avons pas les moyens de le réparer ici.

- Noté, confirma Piett avec un soupir résigné. Tu as un peu de temps devant toi ?

- J'ai quatre heures standard avant de reprendre le harnais, pourquoi ?

- Max est réveillé. Si tu veux passer le voir...

Needa hocha la tête. Maximilian Veers avait été gravement blessé pendant la bataille de Hoth, et la poursuite du Faucon Millenium n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps au capitaine pour prendre des nouvelles de son camarade. Peu soucieux de déranger un équipage déjà bien fatigué, il se contenta d'emprunter une des plus petites navettes et gagna par lui-même un des ponts de l'Executor. Les soldats avaient pris l'habitude de le voir faire l'aller-retour et le laissèrent passer sans poser de questions. Le capitaine n'était pas exactement dans les petits papiers du seigneur Vador, mais depuis Bespin, les relations entre les deux officiers s'étaient légèrement améliorées.

# #

Un ascenseur le mena au niveau de l'infirmerie, où il croisa un nombre inquiétant de techniciens et de soldats. Les derniers combats avaient laissé leur marque...

Le médic de service le dirigea vers le général Veers et fit au capitaine un bref rapport de l'état de santé du blessé, la mine lugubre. Un speeder rebelle s'était encastré dans le cockpit de son AT-AT, et Veers n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en extraire avant que la structure ne s'effondre. Ses jambes avaient été endommagées au-delà de tout espoir de guérison, et le général refusait obstinément, comme beaucoup de militaires d'ailleurs, la pose du moindre implant. Cela signifiait que Veers resterait un éclopé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. L'idée que son vieux compère allait passer sa vie assisté par des répulseurs perturbait assez le capitaine.

Veers était effectivement dans un état lamentable, et pas uniquement à cause de ses blessures. Il en avait subi bien d'autres au cours de sa carrière. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Needa sentit quelque chose craquer sous ses bottes. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir les restes d'un holocube que Veers avait apparemment envoyé se fracasser contre le mur.

- Max ?

- Ah, c'est toi...

- Mauvaises nouvelles ? s'enquit le capitaine en désignant les débris.

- Mon fils, marmonna Veers en détournant le regard.

- Oh... Je suis désolé. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je croyais que les gamins entraînés au CompForce ne voyaient jamais un champ de bataille de près.

- Il n'est pas mort, cracha Veers, soudain hargneux, mais j'aimerais autant qu'il le soit ! Il a déserté ! Il est passé à la Rébellion ! Mon propre fils !

- Tu en es certain ? Il n'a pas simplement été embarqué pendant une attaque ?

- Non, gronda Veers, si menaçant que Needa fit un pas en arrière. Il m'a envoyé les nouvelles lui-même, ce traître.

- Il est encore en vie, il y a toujours de l'espoir de le récupérer, dit le capitaine d'un ton apaisant.

- Hors de question ! En ce qui me concerne, il est mort et enterré !

Needa soupira et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte.

- De toute évidence, le médic de garde a trop forcé la dose d'anesthésiant. Je reviendrai quand tu seras un peu plus lucide.

- Je suis PARFAITEMENT lucide !

- Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète...


	4. Quatrième Pas

Quelques mois ont encore passé, et nous voici à la bataille d'Endor.  
Rendons à César ce qui est à César, j'ai emprunté la description du capitaine en fin de ce chapitre à l'excellent site Imperial Chicks, que je vous engage à visiter.

* * *

**Quatrième pas : prisonnier**

- Oh merde...

L'officier M'kae fut incapable de retenir un juron en voyant un geyser de flammes s'élever du pont supérieur de l'Executor. Il avait suffi d'un seul chasseur volant à travers la baie d'observation pour mettre le géant KO. Needa fixa le désastre, incrédule.

_Piett était forcément sur la passerelle quand... Oh, mon pauvre vieux, c'est pas une façon de finir, ça_.

Un choc violent contre les boucliers faiblissants du Vengeur le ramena à la réalité. Il se rua vers la console la plus proche et laissa échapper un juron sonore. Sous le pilonnage conjoint de deux croiseurs MonCal80, les boucliers au niveau des ponts inférieurs étaient entrain de lâcher. Et le fameux blindage endommagé par les astéroïdes n'avait jamais été réparé. Quand les déflecteurs tomberaient, rien ne protégerait plus les ponts inférieurs et les hommes stationnés là de tirs de missiles. Le reste du Vengeur n'était pas en bien meilleur état, quand on y regardait de plus près.

- Commandant ? demanda l'officier Nemet. Nous ne pourrons plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

- Je sais. Monsieur M'kae ? Tâchez de nous ouvrir un canal de communication avec un des croiseurs.

- Tout de suite, capitaine.

Personne n'objecta. Il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour penser que leur bâtiment avait encore une chance d'échapper à la destruction. Et personne à bord n'était non plus très pressé de mourir.

Mais alors que le capitaine se tournait vers la console pour commencer à négocier (_Et cette fois, le Créateur me pardonne, j'ai même pas dix minutes à ma disposition !_), son second lui saisit le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Roneri ? aboya Needa. On n'a pas le temps de tenir une conférence !

- Vous comptez vous rendre, capitaine ? demanda Roneri, méprisant. Dans de telles circonstances, il est nécessaire de détruire le vaisseau et de...

- Environ un quart de mon équipage est toujours coincé dans les ponts inférieurs et en danger de mort immédiate. Si nous activons l'auto-destruction, non seulement ceux-là seront perdus, mais nous n'aurons jamais le temps d'évacuer les autres. Dites-moi un peu ce que la mort de tout l'équipage du Vengeur apporterait à l'Empire, hein ? Fin de la discussion, retournez à votre poste.

Roneri tourna les talons et quitta la fosse où travaillaient les contrôleurs. Needa l'oublia momentanément pour prendre contact avec le croiseur MonCal situé sur le flanc droit du Vengeur. Après le crachotement de la statique, une voix plus ou moins distincte finit par se faire entendre.

- ... Vengeur... ici croiseur Défenseur... vous écoutons...

- Nous souhaitons négocier une reddition et...

- _**?! **_

- Nous ne sommes plus en état de poursuivre le combat et nous en remettons à votre bonne volonté.

- Message bien reçu. Désactivez... canons et boucliers... Envoyons... page de sûreté...

Needa allait répondre quand il sentit quelqu'un le pousser violemment dans le dos. Il y eut une lumière blanche aveuglante... et puis plus rien.

# #

A bord de la frégate médicale Sauvegarde, le docteur Nashar Neferu passait l'une des pires journées de sa carrière. Non seulement le flot de blessés avait depuis longtemps dépassé les capacités de ses équipes, mais elle avait déjà dû distribuer des coups de poings et des claques pour obliger certains médics à traiter leurs patients selon la gravité de leurs blessures, et non en fonction de la couleur de leur uniforme. Par chance, quelques-uns des impériaux récupérés avaient une formation médicale, certains étaient eux aussi des médics et, comprenant la situation, s'étaient mis au travail pour soigner leurs collègues. Ça n'avait plus trop d'importance, à présent. Ils étaient tous _également_ épuisés, prêts à s'écrouler. Néanmoins, quand une nouvelle vague de blessés en provenance du Vengeur arriva sur la frégate, Neferu rassembla son courage et le peu de forces qui lui restaient pour les prendre en charge.

Syndrome de dépressurisation aiguë, brûlures... c'était le lot de la plupart des hommes, qui provenaient presque tous des ponts inférieurs. A la surprise de la doctoresse, une dizaine de patients avait été trouvée sur la passerelle de commandement, qui n'avait pourtant pas été touchée par les tirs des croiseurs. Elle grimaça en voyant les éclats de métal plantés dans les corps, les hémorragies et les os brisés. Au nom de la Force, mais qu'était-il donc arrivé à ces hommes ?

Un officier en uniforme noir le lui expliqua, tout en essayant d'étancher le sang qui coulait d'une large entaille sur le côté de sa tête.

- Lieutenant Nemet, madame.

- Au rapport, aboya Neferu, trop fatiguée pour encore se soucier d'être polie.

- C'est arrivé quand le commandant a contacté un de vos croiseurs pour proposer la reddition du Vengeur. Le second a voulu imposer de lancer l'auto-destruction, le commandant l'a envoyé promener et ce salaud de Roneri est sorti en vitesse de la fosse et y a jeté... une sorte de grenade, je pense. Plusieurs consoles ont été détruites et ont projeté des débris sur le personnel. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de se lever de leurs sièges, bon sang ! On pensait avoir dégagé le commissaire politique du bord, et en fait, c'était notre second...

Neferu secoua la tête. Un explosif dans un espace aussi confiné... un vrai massacre.

- Je vois... Merci, monsieur Nemet. Je ne peux vraiment rien vous garantir.

L'homme alla s'asseoir avec ses subordonnés, la mine sombre. Parmi les quinze victimes de l'explosion, trois étaient déjà décédées. Neferu répartit les autres entre les différents chirurgiens, puis s'arrêta sur le capitaine du croiseur. Une de ses jambes était entièrement déchiquetée, et des shrapnels avaient traversé son épaisse veste d'uniforme. La doctoresse hoqueta quand elle reconnut son ancien collègue Lorth Needa.

- Oh _merde de merde ! _Je m'occupe de celui-là !

# #

Blanc, lumineux et assez froid.

Ce fut la première impression que Needa eut de son environnement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais sa vision restait désespérément floue, et il avait l'impression qu'un AT-AT était entrain de danser la samba à l'intérieur de sa tête. Le reste de son corps lui semblait étrangement peu réactif. Allons bon, avait-il déniché une bouteille dans son bureau et "célébré" à sa façon la défaite de l'Empire ? Non... c'était différent. Quelque chose lui piquait le bras, sa jambe gauche ne répondait plus et... il frémit de dégoût en sentant le tuyau d'un drain fermement fixé entre deux côtes. Il avait déjà tâté de ces saletés à l'hôpital, et espérait que le médic penserait à l'assommer avant de le lui retirer. Une vague de nausée lui souleva l'estomac quand il tenta de bouger et il se força à rester immobile. Impossible de prendre une inspiration profonde pour se calmer ; ses côtes brisées se rappelaient déjà bien assez à son bon souvenir chaque fois qu'il respirait. Needa fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et un droïde médical entra dans la pièce pour inspecter ses malades. Il cliqueta tranquillement le long de la rangée de lits, notant une info ici, donnant un remède là. Enfin il parvint au niveau du capitaine.

- Réveillé ? Bien, bien... fit la voix mécanique.

Le robot procéda à un scan rapide et se déclara satisfait des progrès de son patient.

- Quand... peux sortir d'ici ? articula difficilement Needa.

- Capitaine, il vous est interdit de poser un pied à terre avant deux semaines. Après ça, si vous voulez éviter un handicap à vie, il faudra envisager des impl...

- Non ! coupa sèchement l'officier. Hors de question.

Le droïde prit note.

# #

La visite suivante fut celle du médecin en chef. Son visage au teint bistre encadré d'une épaisse crinière noire et frisée parut familier au capitaine, puis il identifia enfin la doctoresse.

- Nash ?

- Bonjour capitaine, répondit Nashar Neferu avec un large sourire. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps. Vous permettez ?

Elle l'examina aussi rapidement que possible. Cela devait paraître assez bizarre de pratiquement demander un strip-tease à l'un de vos anciens supérieurs, même à fin d'examen médical...

- C'est mieux. Votre respiration est plus régulière et votre rythme cardiaque est correct. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

- Et mes hommes ?

- Je sais que trois membres du personnel de passerelle ont été tués, une dizaine d'autres blessés, ainsi que les servants des ponts inférieurs. Il nous faudra quelques jours de plus pour établir le décompte.

- Oh. Sinon ?

- Une partie de la Flotte est partie pour Bakura. Le système a envoyé un appel de détresse, ils sont attaqués par des navires inconnus. Et à part ça... Oh, un truc qui va vous faire plaisir, je pense. Vador et l'empereur ont été tués pendant la bataille.

A cet instant, il regretta vraiment d'être cloué sur un lit d'hôpital. Il en aurait dansé de joie.

# #

Trois jours plus tard, quand le droïde médical lui transmit les données du Vengeur, il expédia la tablette en pleine "figure" du robot. 15% de son équipage tué. Inacceptable ! M'kae mort... Piett avait été tué à bord de l'Executor, et il avait entendu dire que Stefia Koronev s'était trouvée sur l'une des frégates médicales détruites par l'Étoile Noire.

De tous ses vieux amis, il ne restait plus que Maximilian Veers, et Needa n'était pas sûr que le terme "amitié" pût encore qualifier leur relation.

Il envoya aussi promener Nash. Il refusait qu'elle le voie pleurer.

# #

Conformément aux instructions de Nashar, le capitaine ne fut "relâché" que deux semaines après la bataille. La flotte de l'Alliance avait quitté les parages d'Endor depuis quelques jours déjà, emmenant avec elles les quatre croiseurs impériaux qu'elle avait réussi à arraisonner. Les autres étaient détruits, ou en fuite, ou trop endommagés pour valoir la peine d'être réparés. Le Vengeur faisait partie des prises, et un équipage de sûreté se trouvait à bord. Rien à signaler pour le moment, impériaux et rebelles étant plus occupés à remettre le vaisseau en état de marche qu'à se tirer dans les pattes.

Needa avait demandé à être ramené à bord du Vengeur, ne serait-ce que pour tenir la bride à son équipage. Le général Madine, dont les équipes s'étaient chargées d'un premier debriefing, aurait bien refusé, mais à sa grande surprise, la patronne de l'Alliance donna son feu vert. Needa fut moins surpris de la trouver dans le hangar des navettes pour une discussion impromptue.

- Bonjour capitaine.

- Mon Mothma...

Une expression un peu triste apparut sur le visage de la dirigeante.

- Excepté que nous avons tous les deux pris vingt-cinq ans de plus, je ne vois pas beaucoup de différences, constata-t-elle.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules sans mauvaise humeur. Elle n'avait pas tort. Leurs uniformes étaient pratiquement les mêmes, ils occupaient à peu près les mêmes postes... et les dieux de la galaxie en soient remerciés, ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie de s'entre-tuer. Ils se sentaient tous les deux bien trop épuisés pour ça. Quiconque les croiserait leur donnerait bien plus que leur âge réel.

- Effectivement, rien de neuf. Quoique... J'ai fait la bêtise de me marier.

- Nous sommes deux dans ce cas.

- Et je suis à nouveau seul.

- Bienvenue au club.

D'après les informations grappillées par le Bureau de Renseignement, elle avait eu deux enfants, que la police impériale aurait payé cher pour arrêter. Needa avait lu dans un rapport qu'un des officiers rebelles tués sur Hoth était justement le fils de la dirigeante, et il n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il était advenu de l'autre enfant.

- Je n'ose pas espérer que nous puissions de nouveau travailler ensemble, commença Mon Mothma, mais sachez que de mon côté, cette option reste ouverte.

Cette offre d'emploi diplomatiquement formulée le rassura, d'une certaine façon. Il n'était pas certain que l'Empire aurait envie de récupérer un commandant du groupe Vador qui avait eu le malheur de survivre à son maître. Pire encore, un capitaine qui avait offert sa reddition à l'Alliance... et handicapé à vie, de surcroît.

# #

Les couloirs du Vengeur bourdonnaient d'activité. Sans distinction d'uniforme, tout le monde était occupé à souder ici, réinitialiser là, porter du matériel, dégager des composants détruits... Needa trouva son nouveau second, l'officier Nemet, entrain de coordonner les réparations d'un des réacteurs depuis la passerelle.

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Commandant ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Tout se passe correctement, oui. En tout cas, mieux que je ne l'espérais. Nous avons eu quelques bagarres durant les premiers jours, mais personne n'est mort, heureusement. Après, la charge de travail qu'on a imposée aux équipes les a obligées à se calmer.

- Bien, bien, bien... Quand pensez-vous que le Vengeur sera de nouveau opérationnel ?

- J'ai entendu dire que les reb... que l'Alliance avait mis la main sur les chantiers de Sluis Van. Une fois qu'on aura amené le croiseur là-bas, il sera sur pied dans deux ou trois mois. Ce qui amène une autre question...

- Qu'allons-nous faire ensuite ? suggéra Needa.

Nemet hocha la tête.

- Il y a des gars parmi les techniciens et les infirmiers qui pensent rejoindre l'Alliance. Les troupes, je ne sais pas.

- Je ne leur dirai pas quoi faire. Qu'ils choisissent ce qui leur permettra de continuer à se regarder dans un miroir chaque matin.

- Et vous commandant ? Vous rejoindrez l'Empire ?

- Non, c'est... tous les moffs et les amiraux vont s'entre-déchirer pour tenter de récupérer le pouvoir. Il va falloir inventer autre chose. Et des "autres choses", Mon Mothma en a plein ses cartons, je crois.

Nemet émit un petit rire.

- On dirait qu'elle fait spécialement attention à nous. Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? plaisanta l'officier.

- Non, répliqua fermement son capitaine. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais ce n'était rien de plus que de travailler sur les défenses de Chandrila pendant le siège par les Séparatistes. Vous voyez, rien de bien folichon, quand on y repense.

Évidemment, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés en plein milieu d'un siège planétaire de trois mois, à dormir deux heures sur vingt-quatre et à faire durer le plus longtemps possible des munitions insuffisantes, ils n'avaient pas trop eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Enfin, reprit Nemet avec un sourire entendu, je pense que les républicains que nous avons ici ne seraient pas trop défrisés par l'idée de travailler sous vos ordres.

- Que leur avez-vous dit ? grommela Needa en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Rien que la vérité, monsieur, répondit l'autre en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Comment est-il ? » qu'ils me demandent. Et je leur ai dit : « C'est le meilleur commandant que j'aie jamais eu. Il attend le meilleur de chacun de nous, bien sûr, et si vous vous plantez, il ne vous laissera jamais vous en tirer comme une fleur. Il a peaufiné le sarcasme jusqu'à en faire un art. Tout le monde avait la trouille qu'il sorte un commentaire à leur sujet, parce que ça deviendrait un proverbe sur tout le navire avant qu'on ait le temps de dire ouf. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'équitable, il ne fait de mal à personne qui ne l'ait mérité. Contrairement à pas mal d'officiers que je pourrais mentionner. C'est le premier homme qui a tenu tête à Vador et qui est toujours en vie. On était prêt à le suivre jusqu'en Enfer s'il le fallait. »


	5. Cinquième Pas

Bonsoir à mes lecteurs.  
Voici le dernier chapitre de cet Univers Alternatif, après quoi je retrouverai le monde d'Harry Potter pour le sixième tome d'Hypothèses. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

* * *

**Cinquième pas : et maintenant ?**

Coruscant, un mois plus tard...

Le monde-capitale de la galaxie était dans un état de désordre difficilement descriptible. Les combats ne l'avaient pas encore gagné, la flotte rebelle étant occupée à Bakura et un peu partout ailleurs dans la Bordure, mais des émeutes éclataient régulièrement et les rangées de bâtiments blancs et identiques alignés autour du palais impérial portaient tous de longues traînées de suie, vestiges d'un incendie récent. Certains habitants avaient fui vers des cieux plus tranquilles, mais Needa connaissait l'obstination de son épouse... pardon, ex-épouse. Jamais elle n'aurait quitté sa chère Coruscant. L'Empire allait mettre un terme à la guerre civile d'ici peu de temps. _Oui. En s'écroulant._

Leur domicile se trouvait au milieu d'une zone réservée aux familles des officiers supérieurs. Tous ceux qui avaient femme et enfants étaient tenus de les amener sur Coruscant. Cela faisait des otages si pratiques...

S'appuyant lourdement sur la canne que ses hommes lui avaient bricolée, il parvint tout de même à l'adresse de Keria, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas jeté ses rares effets personnels par-dessus bord. Inutile de le dire, elle ne fut pas exactement ravie de le revoir.

- Il me semblait que les papiers étaient clairs. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune intention de rester. Je viens juste récupérer mes affaires et je repars.

Il traversa l'appartement en boitant. Il ne pourrait pas ranger grand-chose dans le sac qu'il avait emmené, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. A son âge, il était peut-être un peu tard pour repartir à zéro, mais il n'avait jamais reculé devant un problème. Keria le regarda faire avec une répulsion non dissimulée.

- Où as-tu attrapé ça ? finit-elle par demander en désignant sa jambe raide.

- Un cadeau d'Endor. Magnifique bataille, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. C'est dommage que Kylen ne soit pas là, j'aurais aimé lui raconter à quel point une bataille peut être _jolie_ à regarder.

- Il est au collège en ce moment, lui rappela inutilement Keria.

- Tant mieux. Je n'ai absolument rien à lui laisser.

Le seul conseil qu'il avait pour son fils, il lui avait donné juste avant le départ de la Flotte pour la chasse aux rebelles, presque deux ans plus tôt. Comme le garçon s'enthousiasmait à l'idée de combattre et de tuer quelques renégats, le capitaine lui avait donné un de ses précieux livres, en marquant une citation particulière. _La guerre est plaisante uniquement pour ceux qui n'en ont aucune expérience._ Needa, quant à lui, avait eu suffisamment d'expérience dans ce domaine particulier.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? demanda encore Keria.

Il fut tenté de répondre "oui", mais ç'aurait été un mensonge. Oh, bien sûr il y avait eu quelques filles pendant les escales, mais rien de sérieux en dehors de Keria depuis vingt ans. _Plutôt pitoyable, quand on y pense._

_# #_

Quatre ans plus tard, Bordure Intérieure...

Le général Veers regardait avec un rien d'incrédulité le croiseur de la Nouvelle Rép... de l'Alliance rangé à seulement quelques kilomètres du sien au-dessus d'Ukio. Il savait que le Vengeur était passé à l'ennemi, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se faire arraisonner par ce vaisseau précis. Il se demanda si Needa était toujours aux commandes. Probablement. Son ancien collègue avait toujours souligné qu'il avait prêté serment aux citoyens de la galaxie, pas à une personne unique. Poursuivre son travail sous une nouvelle autorité ne devait pas le déranger plus que cela.

En quelques heures seulement, un équipage de prise avait investi le bâtiment. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas eu de chance. Un des hyperpropulseurs avait lâché, obligeant Veers à s'arrêter pour des réparations plus ou moins aléatoires. Le service technique avait perdu de sa qualité depuis que l'Empire avait été réduit à un ensemble de gouverneurs planétaires entrain de se tirer dans les pattes... un ensemble qui diminuait chaque jour un peu plus. Le général ne s'était pas vraiment renseigné sur la structure politique mise en place dans la capitale, mais elle semblait très attractive pour les administrateurs les plus tièdes.

Contrairement aux attentes de Veers, le commandant du Vengeur avait changé. C'était un officier rebelle d'une quarantaine d'années, totalement inconnu au bataillon. Il devait avoir un don pour lire dans les pensées, car il mentionna en cours de conversation que son prédécesseur s'était trouvé un nouvel emploi dans le civil.

# #

Le général passa plusieurs semaines à bord du Vengeur, tandis que celui-ci procédait à sa campagne de "ramassage" d'unités isolées en compagnie d'un croiseur MonCal. Puis le vaisseau avait quitté la Bordure pour revenir vers les mondes du Noyau, et à présent, se trouvait en orbite au-dessus de Coruscant. Veers se retrouvait "invité" par la République.

Quoi qu'il en eût, il devait admettre que la capitale avait meilleure mine après que le nouveau gouvernement ait procédé à une sérieuse rénovation. Le palais impérial avait disparu, le Sénat avait été restauré sous une forme nettement plus accueillante et lumineuse, mais pas le Temple Jedi. Son emplacement était toujours vide. Et le resterait, excepté, à ce qu'il avait entendu, un immense jardin, aussi décoratif que salutaire pour la bonne santé des voisins. Depuis son poste d'observation, le général pouvait voir des droïdes-jardiniers s'activer en compagnie de techniciens humains, tout ce petit monde réduit à la taille de fourmis par la distance.

- Max ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Lorth... Alors, c'est ici ton nouveau travail ?

Veers observa son ex-compère d'un œil critique. Il avait abandonné l'uniforme. C'était étrange de le voir porter des habits civils après tout ce temps. L'autre homme se rapprocha de la fenêtre en s'appuyant sur une canne.

- Ils ont repris des non-humains, alors je suppose que je ne dois pas être surpris s'ils recrutent aussi des éclopés, ricana Veers.

- Tu peux parler, rétorqua sèchement Needa. Rappelle-moi quel poste important tu occupes depuis quatre ans ?

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Pour des négociations, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je doute que le gouvernement provisoire t'ait fait venir juste pour le plaisir de ta compagnie.

- Je n'ai rien à négocier, trancha Veers.

_Mis à part tes considérables talents, mon ami._

- A quel titre participes-tu à cette farce ?

- J'appartiens à la Cour des Comptes de la république. Inoffensif à première vue, mais ça n'a rien d'une sinécure.

Veers haussa les sourcils, et Needa commença à lui expliquer comment l'Alliance avait remis la République sur pied.

Le système des gouverneurs planétaires avait été conservé, couplé avec une représentation au Sénat. Ainsi, une autorité restait présente dans les systèmes, et les sénateurs n'étaient pas totalement coupés de la réalité du terrain. Une Cour des Comptes et une Cour de Justice indépendantes contrôlaient les activités des uns et des autres. Enfin, pour éviter le chaos - une fois de plus - si le chef de l'État était victime d'un "incident" quelconque, il lui serait adjoint un vice-chancelier aux compétences complémentaires. Les élections approchaient et les candidats montaient leurs équipes.

- Je suppose que Mon Mothma sera élue ; ça paraîtrait logique, commenta Veers.

- Sans doute.

- Étant donné qu'elle est l'administrateur civil, son vice-chancelier sera un militaire.

- Certainement. Garm Bel Iblis est ici, au fait.

Veers haussa les sourcils et émit un ricanement.

- Il ne manque pas de souffle ! s'amusa le général. Depuis combien de temps a-t-il coupé les ponts avec l'Alliance pour mener sa petite guéguerre personnelle ? Pas que ça lui ait porté chance, mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela, d'ailleurs ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit le capitaine en haussant les épaules. Bel Iblis est un militaire, et il a toujours vu les choses sous cet angle-là, même quand il était sénateur. Mon Mothma est la seule du trio fondateur qui se soit donné du mal pour fusionner les opposants politiques et les cellules de guérilla. Forcément, les gens la connaissaient mieux qu'Organa et Bel Iblis. Ils ont vite pris l'habitude de recevoir ses ordres, et quand Organa est mort, c'est elle qui a été choisie pour prendre la tête de l'Alliance.

- J'imagine aisément la réaction de Bel Iblis à se voir battu par une femme qu'il n'a jamais pu encadrer, commenta Veers d'un ton aigre-doux. D'autres idées pour le colistier ?

- Il est possible que ce soit quelqu'un de chez nous... enfin, je veux dire : un officier impérial. Comme symbole, impossible de faire mieux.

Un moment se passa dans un paisible silence, les deux hommes observant les travaux qui se déroulaient plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous leur fenêtre.

Le calme fut rompu par le fracas d'une porte claquant contre un mur. Suivi de son aide de camp, le général Bel Iblis passa en trombe devant les deux officiers, qui se gardèrent bien de l'appeler au passage.

- On dirait que les négociations se sont mal passées... remarqua Needa avec un sourire en coin.

- Bonjour messieurs, lança la voix claire de Mon Mothma, qui se dirigea droit sur eux, sa fille Lieda sur les talons. Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais le général avait un peu de mal à intégrer certains concepts, comme la composition de ma nouvelle équipe. J'ai trouvé un excellent associé, que vous connaissez bien, d'ailleurs, général, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Veers. Une fois de plus, il vous a chaudement recommandé pour un poste à responsabilités.

Veers échangea un regard surpris avec son collègue. Qui diable...?

- Messieurs...

Pendant un instant, ils eurent le souffle aussi coupé que si Vador avait utilisé la Force contre eux.

- Vous avez déjà rencontré l'amiral Thrawn, je crois ?


End file.
